Remember Me
by LECandeh
Summary: When a girl dies in a fire, her spirt lives on. Shes now on a search to find the only person who can help her solve her death. Ember is looking for Danny Phantom. D x S
1. Chapter 1

**Candeh- **Okay, Well, new fiction I guess and I've only got a half an hour to start it so I'll come back later. _Whew. _Long sentence. Anyways, I've been on restriction for a couple of weeks so here I am now, just recovering from loss of AIM. It's pretty hard to be social when you can't go out. Good thing I've got a window out the back of my room perfect size for my body to slip through...though, it had landed me in more trouble...

Anyways, a Happy Christmas to you all...

And a Happy New Year to you all too.

And, since I can't fit the whole summary out there...I'll type the whole thing here for you all.

**Summary: **The death of a mysterious singer in the late 1980's takes place in old Amity Park. To this day, even the police cannot figure out what happened to the poor waitress singer that lonely night. What they don't know is that she's back and Ember McClain is looking for the only half human, half ghost who can help her find her killer...

Well, short...maybe it would all fit, but I wouldn't want to ruin the chances...well, I guess I can start. Oh, and how ever many reviews lets me continue...HAH...Oh, and for those of you that don't like people that hold their fictions for hostage:

_I'm writing this fanfiction and if you ever want to see the next chapter again you must review...REVIEW LIKE THE WIND. Or you could just pay the find...I'd much rather you do that one. XP _

Well, chapter one:

**Chapter one:**

"_Where's that damned girl?" He asked, checking his rusting gold watch resting neatly on his hairy wrist. His gray eyes move slowly towards_ _the bright clock on the wall, the colourful light beaming down on them hotly, "She said 5 o'clock sharp. It's 5:30...TOM!"_

_A beastly middle aged man wobbles his way from the bar counter and leans his head through the railing polls, "Yes, sir." If he saluted the man, his boss, would still have tossed his the weary look. At the grimace on his employee's face, the man loosened and tilted his head from the left to the right, calming himself unusually._

"_Tom," He asked, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He had not been a normally harsh gentleman but at the thought at the late made him cringe, "Didn't I ask you to tell the young singer that she was supposed to arrive here at 5?"_

_With a gulp, Tom remembered the long haired brunette. How could he forget her? She had been wearing the most revealing clothing in all of Amity Park, "It's the 80's, Barker," He said, addressing his boss by his last name as he'd always, "How could you not remember her?"_

_Loris Barker shook his head. He had been tired from the past few days it took to even get this chick in to an interview. Her band was great, and the vocalist was perfect...nevertheless, she hadn't made it anywhere. Loris remembered her from the first time he'd seen her step her white skull boot in his pub, begging him for a gig. _

"'_Mr. Barker,'" Loris mimicked the stranger as he yanked his portly hat off his balding head, tossing it in the trash bin, "'Please_, _oh please, man, let me have this one gig. I won't let you down.'" For then, he had missed the gleam in her pale face._

_At the sight of his boss' bald head, the overwhelmed and portly Tom Wager reached his hand in the mess of the trash bin. He wrinkled his nose as he yanked out the top hat of his boss' and long time friend, "Barker!" He called, chasing after him, wailing in the two sizes too big shoes, "Your hat."_

_It was with a sly blushing that Loris yanked it on his head, forever covering the shimmering spot on the round tip of his head, "Yes, thank you." And then his face paled, as from, out of the mist, the tall and menacing singer stepped a half gloved hand through the fog. _

"_I'm here!" She squealed, standing around the place as if it were her home. From the back of her, two men, looking oddly enough like skeleton men, rose around the mist as well. They wore no expression, but took at home as their lead singer. _

"_Well," Tom huffed, staring towards his boss, who blinked dumbfounded. His manly arms were crossed and the sleeves to his beige sweater had been rolled as if he were to hit her like she was his own daughter. But he didn't, and he tossed his fat arms in the air. _

"_Miss McClain!" He roared, sending the young girl of about 18 flying off the couch towards the tile on the floor_ _you're an hour late. You should be grateful that," The girl gulped, staring at the man as if he were her beholder, "I'm still giving you this damned gig as well as your life!"_

"_Her life, sir?" Tom had addressed his boss horrified. He had never heard the friend as angry as he was now._

_Loris raised a bulky hand and lightly hit his friend across the back, "Tom, it's an expression." Both Tom and the singer's face loosened as the other two members of the band remained expressionless. _

"_So," The girl dared, "I have the gig?"_

_At a sudden uproar of noise, Tom jumped and ran towards the red curtains, " It's a pub, Miss. Mclain," _

_He stared to be cut off by Loris, "Full of drunk and outraged men who want nothing more to meet a drunk and outraged woman." He laughed a the sight of the miserable men sitting wildy on thier pedestals, "They don't care about an act."_

_The young girl's face hadn't fell. She picked up her magenta guitar and a hot pink pick from her bra under her shirt. At the sight of this, Loris Barker rolled both his eyes tiredly, "You actually keep it in there, girl?" And her smile broadened as she yanked out an extra from her suitcase she managed to carry along._

"_Yes, sir," She nodded as she tossed it towards him, letting the silk touch lightly his head, "You should try it." And she marched her way up the stairs and out the stage, her two extra band members along with her._

_Loris' disgusted face fell as he yanked off the tangled bra from cutting off his circulation, "That better not have been about my size, Tom." He said, turning towards where he thought his companion stood. But the younger man was nowhere in sight for him. He broadened his shoulders and walked towards the stage with both hands wrapped around his back as he found himself whistling to the tune of the band's song yet to come._

_Four drunken men in the front let down their booze for the pretty brunette woman in the front stage nearest them. Their heads loped to the side of their shoulders, but they, even in spit of failing visions and slurring words, managed to start to clap and cheer her on, ignoring their sexist behavior. _

"_A female singer?" One of the drunkards asked a nearby buddy with blonde and graying hair sprouts. _

_The man shrugged, moving a bony finger towards the player and with his other arm, he used his finger to quiet the other fellow, "What's that have to do with it, Ma'am?" He asked, a dazed look in his eyes_ _for his vision had been altered due to the odd amount of alcohol. The man shook his head, more sober than the graying man, but he hiccuped in response._

_Tom rushed up in front of the lady singer and grabbed the old microphone from the stand where it lay. His voice had seemed quiet and hollow to the men and woman there, but they could still hear his words, "Ladies and gentlemen," After several years of running the pub along side of Loris, Tom had still insisted on being proper to thier guests, "I would like to introduce you to our very own musical talent tonight." He shut is eyes proudly, hoping desperately for some respectful applause. There was none when he opened his eyes and so he continued with a nervous gulp for air, "It is my honor," he continued, pointing directly towards his puffed out chest. _

"_Although it's not mine." From the back Loris mumbled quietly to himself, interrupting his partner_ _in the business. He had not meant for the words to catch on the speakers, but hey had, sending them sky rocketing around the pub. _

_A few snickered, white the rest had been too drunk out of their minds to even hear it. Tom shoved his boss a rude look of sorrow for the girl and continued, mumbling under his breath to himself, "Now where the hell was I?" His gray eyes caught sight to the girl in back of him, hoisting up her guitar straps and exhaling breathlessly, "Oh yes," With this he hoisted up his glasses and began again, "EMBER MCCLAIN!"_

_There was no applaud or cheering, but the girl in black approached the microphone courageously as Tom and Loris jumped feet first off the high elevated stage together. Her eyes, hidden by the black shadow, now popped out brightly as she opened her eyes in a bright blink, "1...2...1...2...3..." She began, instructing her band the ready. It was at the three when the steady rock music began to start and she jumped about on stage as if it were her own concert._

_From the back, Tom laughed mildly as his boss opened his mouth to speak. The younger business man had known his partner long enough to mimic his words before they were spoken, but he waited until the second man started to recite along with him, "She better be damn well good enough for this pub."_

_Loris took a double take on his partner and rubbed his head, "How'd you–" But he stopped as Tom started something new. _

"_Listen to then music, dammit." He chuckled, punching his boss in the lower arm_. _It was at this that sent off Loris' scowl, sending Tom rearing in the other corner. _

_Loris fiddled with his top hat, not noticing his mind humming with the young teenager as she sang her melody._

"It was, It was September." _She cried, low into the microphone._

"_It's December!" He called, but he was calmed by the heavy hand of his business partner who gave him a warning look._

"_Loris Barker I swear..."_

"_Okay, Tom," The business man sighed, "I'll stop."_

_And Tom nodded, "After all, Mr. Barker, what else could go wrong even if the music isn't up to your taste."_

_As the boss opened his mouth, the room was shaken by the teenager's abrupt cry, "_EMBER, YOU WILL REMEMBER! EMBER ONE THING REMAINS!"

"_ARG! TOM!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What is this trash about?"_

_For a second, the smaller man's brow furrowed, "I'm not quite sure." And they both remained silent, "Are we _that _old?" Tom chuckled after minutes of taken in the lyrics with nothing. _

"_I am, Tom." Loris replied, hunching over, pretending to be old. It was amusing and both men reeled their head back in laughter. _

"_You may be old, Loire," Tom chuckled still, using the nickname his old pal, Loris, despised, "But we can still run this God forsaken pub!" _

_It was another time for Tom's boss to laugh, "You got that right, Tom." He said, wiping a tear, his hairy and meaty hair catching the water that drooped silently from his eyes, "You remember when we opened this piece of—"_

_It had been just then when a horrifying yell ran through their tiny pub. It was from a drunken woman, who at the sound of her own scream, darted from her seat and hovered below her table, "FIRE!" She cried, pointing a rusting old finger towards the top of the stage. And there it was._

_Burning in intense yellow, red, and orange, the flames made it's way, piece by piece, down the red curtains. Each contagious spark caught on to another and spread it's way, circling the singer, who's song abruptly stopped, "_YOU WILL—"

_Tom, who had been speaking with his boss and dear friend, reared from his spot rooted directly on the bar's flooring, "Everybody!" It had caught their attention no less than their musician. _

_Loris, hovering under a near table farthest away from any possible door, stood up on his toes and cupped his mouth, trying desperately to receive attention to the bar goers, "LISTEN UP." Nothing. Though, in a quick thought, for the chance to save his and every other one's lives, he called frantically, "FREE BEER!" _

_The heads in the pub turned abruptly towards the bar's manager. _

"_THERE. IS. A. FIRE." Tom_ _called loudly, his mouth also cupped, "Get your asses out of the bar if you want to have another beer again!" It had seemed_ _less motivation than free beers, but they obliged and headed terrified towards the front doors._

_Once outside, Tom, the only sane living, counted the people that had escaped. His fingers shaking and his top hat still a little on fire, he called towards his friend in the business, "EVERYBODY'S OKAY!"_

_But Loris had paid no attention. Bringing both hands to his face, he tossed his head up in the air, letting loose his long red hair, "MY PUB! MY PUB! IT'S RUINED!"_

"_That is all you can think about?" Tom asked, puzzled. But he soon stared at the burnt down place he had started with his friend and the tears came, "I'm sorry, Loris." He said, removing his glasses from his head, fort he glass had begun to blur his vision. The bright colours of the flame caught his sight and he sank to his knees. _

"_You know, Tom, how much money?" He inhaled for more air and continued, "How much money we had_ _the register there? And in the safe, Tom? Do you even know?"_

_But his friend didn't answer about the money, his eyes, through with darting about he burnt ashy ruins of the pub, flickered towards the living people. "At least everybody's out safely."_

_In the middle of the fire came a scream, too soundless for the other outside to hear. For Ember McClain had caught sight of her keyboard player on fire. He ran around her bickering to himself, trying to reach the flames off of him. His screams filled the singers ears as she backed away slowly, her thoughts endless. _

"_Maybe, if I back away quietly..." She thought, but she was cut off from the rest as she tripped over the ashy remains of her guitarist. Her scream held to her like the room and she suddenly felt the damned pain. _

_It had started on her hair, the long burnt pont tail that held the thick hair in which she so loved. She hadn't felt it until a spark, snickering as it fell from her locks, reached the hem of her boot and grew to the very top. _

_With her guitar, she swatted heavily at the flames, only to have the pink instrument catch fire along with her. It took a few minutes for the keyboard player to fal to his knees and his whole entire body to light up in the colours, the last moan of life sinking through the air. _

_It took Ember McClain a ful hour of tiring work for it finally to reach her who body. It had stung her painfully, cackling hard at it's last laugh to the singer's final performance. When the CSI of Amity Park found her, she was badly burnt and dead along with the two other members of her crew. For they had not know that the death of Ember McClain would not mark as her last performance..._

_...Not by a long shot..._

**Candeh- **Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Candeh**- Hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic and I hope you enjoy this one, but I'm not promising it will be long. The first scene is very rushed, especially towards the end, but I hope you like it. You guys left really, really short reviews, so I'll just respond it's tradition as simple as possible.

**Galateagirl: **Thanks! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Inumaru12: **I will, I will. Haha! I'm really glad you like it so far!

**NightHowlerHybridofRaven: **Thanks!

**Loves-winged-dark-angel: **Why thank you.

**L'ange-Sans-Ailes: **Cool! Is your username French or something? I like it.

**Unlikely-To-Bear-It: **Hoozah! Good to hear from you all again!

**Insane Child of The Night: **Thank you! Ember is my favourite besides Danny, who is too sexxay for his own good, and I do love Ember's song. Thanks again.

**Satoshi Silver Syron: **You got it!

**Chaos: **I thought I'd shorten your name a little bit! Hah. Thanks you, I like to leave you all guessing.

**Yana5: **Oh! I like your username. It's short and sweet and to the point. It's easy to type so I don't have to keep switching browsers! Thanks for the short username and the wicked comments.

**Firefly4000: **Thank you and here you go.

**Perfectangel9000: **I'm glad you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

I am standing on the corner of Main Street and Center Avenue. It is dark outside and with a small white and pale hand, it seems almost invisible in front of my face. I blink, desperately trying to see my fingers. I count; pinky, index, middle, pointer... "Thumb," I feel around with my only visible hand, the left, the one that has yet to pale over like the rest of my body. _Swoosh. _If absence could make a sound, this would be it and I stand stunned at my four-fingered hand. "Where's my thumb?" I ask the cold lights around me, sending their bright reflection on me like a prison spot light. I feel naked, almost vulnerable under these bright lights, and I cover myself with my nine fingers. I feel my left hand. Ten fingers, and I am almost to weary to feel my other one.

I spin around, sending each of my hands flying with me and I am facing a large fire. Heat touches my face like a slithering snake and I am forced to back away. On his knees, rests the restaurant manager, Mr. Barker, sits cradling his head in his rusty palms, sweating from the heat about him. The man in the pink sparkling hat is outside. I had noticed him before the band and I had started practicing behind the red curtains. I had noticed him when I'd poked my head out from the fabric, examining our audience and there they say, drunk and miserable. Except for the lively man in the pink top hat, the sequence sparking in the dim lights of the pub like a mermaids' tail in the light of the night. He smiles, watching me and nodding towards his notepad, equipt with notepaper and a felt pen. He is a talent scout and when he sees me, he smiles.

But he is not smiling anymore and his pink and vibrant hat is not resting on his head. Bald like an eagle, his head shines in the fire light and his pink hat rests over his heart like a soldier. "She was so talented." He says to a cute man named Tom next to him. Tom doesn't smile either and he stands back as a red fire truck pulls up around the corner. A firefighter with long hair back in a pony-tail whips herself from the open truck door and releases a long white hose, spraying down the burning building like it had been a dirty car. She is not smiling either.

"My money!" Mr. Barker screams, "My pub!" A long tear drips down his fat and pudgy check like a spider crawling down a pipe.

Tom rolls his eyes, wadding over to his boss on the ground, "The entertainment, sir," he addresses him as if they had not been friends for decades.

"Tom," Mr. Barker answers him back as he wipes his shinny forehead, "Angel and Candy made it out fine." His extends a fat finger towards a group of older and glamorous ladies huddled together in the background. No wonder they are cold. The first woman, with a large 'A' imprinted over her left breast, her stomach is bare and a large pink diamond rests underneath her bellybutton like a perfect jewel. I classify her as angel, with her long flowing hair and her fuzzy pink halo. She leans briskly on her companion, Candy, who stands straight to support both Angel and her own weight. She wears a blue skirt, short enough to cover her ankles, and I can tell they are only for the show.

"Mr. Barker," Tom says, trying to bring his eyes away from the two elder woman in the background, "not them." His eyes are brought back to the burning building in front of him, "Ember."

"Who?"

"Ember McClain."

"Who is that?"

"The singer?"

"The perky one?"

At his bosses' forgetfulness, Tom slams his notebook on the ground, "The perky one."

"What about her?" Mr. Barker stares at eh gravel in front of him.

"She hasn't come out." What? I rush up to him letting my feet run faster than they should. I have not noticed my feet don't touch the ground. I grab him with my nine fingers and wrap them around his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I say, worried, Tom does not notice me in front of his face and his eyes stare right through me. It is just then when I see him; the strong muscular man in yellow, his fire hat sliding off his head tauntingly.

He is carrying me and there I lie, my peach skin black and burnt. He sorrowfully places my body on a white stretcher and turns towards Tom. I am socked in the stomach and thrown backwards. When I wake I am lying in a darkened room near a bed. A raven haired boy pokes his head over me and screams.

* * *

**Candeh- **Review for the next chapter. 


End file.
